


Fox and Quinn are Friends

by rayvanfox



Series: The Mundanes [4]
Category: The Mundanes
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Fisting, Frottage, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, front hole penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvanfox/pseuds/rayvanfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This scene occurs between scenes 5 and 6 in Chapter 2 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6119125/chapters/14071581">"Weird Fucking Day"</a></p>
<p>It's mostly smut and I'm not sorry. <br/>This universe needed some adult content. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox and Quinn are Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is The Mundanes Queer Urban Magic Universe, that [Boots](http://Bootsnblossoms.tumblr.com) and [Jade (the-oxford-english-fangeek)](http://the-oxford-english-fangeek.tumblr.com) and I - along with lots of other folks - have accidentally created. It started out as some random text post, then it became an exercise, and then it snowballed into something else entirely.
> 
> [The origin story is here.](http://themundanes.tumblr.com/post/135794511674/ok-but-what-is-this-the-mundanes-thing-im) Make sure to check out the blog to read shorter stories, see faceclaims, and find inspiration: [The Mundanes.](http://themundanes.tumblr.com)

“Hey, pretty boy,” Fox murmured half into their pillow as Quinn slid under the covers and curled up beside them. “Everyone tucked in okay?”

Quinn smiled softly and kissed Fox’s head, the already tousled, thick, dark hair tickling his nose. “Yeah, Tia’s so excited about sleeping in my bed, she doesn’t care that the room is little more than a closet.”

Fox hummed contentedly, whether at the kiss or the information, Quinn couldn’t tell. “Well, Ambrose refused anything but the couch, except of course it was too small, so I put the cushions on the floor. I hope he’s comfortable.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. Maybe being here, he can let go of all that tension.” Quinn doubted it would ever be all gone, but one could hope. 

“He didn’t seem to want Jess’ help, which is upsetting,” Fox said, chewing their lip. Quinn understood the concern. At least Tia had been willing to submit to Jess’ special form of care for her injuries, after Ambrose insisted.

“Give him time, love,” Quinn said, pulling the comforter almost fully over his head. He didn’t have Fox’s sense of smell, but this bed always had the most wonderful scent. Then again, so did Fox. 

Nodding, Fox blinked slowly then looked closely at Quinn, their eyes hooded but penetrating. “You doing okay?”

“Yeah,” Quinn sighed and stretched his arm out under his pillow to get more comfortable. 

“I’m fine. I’m the least scathed of anyone.” 

“Yeah, maybe. Both Ambrose and Rian seemed a bit shell-shocked, and Tia of course actually got injured....” Fox buried their nose in Quinn’s hair and sighed. “But Ambrose was amazing this afternoon. While you two were gone he showed me how to block out smells so I don’t get overwhelmed at work.”

Fox pulled away and squirmed until their left hand was out of the covers, then held the wrist out, practically under Quinn’s nose. “He drew me this sigil that helps. It's part of his own tattoo, which — oh, I guess Rian must have given it to him ages ago — and I might get it inked on me somewhere.”

A thin cord of jealousy tugged at Quinn’s insides as he looked at a stylized ‘A’ in pen ink on Fox’s skin, but he didn’t give it time to feed on him in the darkness. He calmly brought it into the light. “You wanna get Ambrose’s tattoo on your own body? You like him that much, huh?” 

Fox frowned quizzically at Quinn for a moment. “What? No, not like that. It’s an anchoring sigil. It’ll help ground me.” 

Quinn tried to take a deep breath, but the tightness in his chest stopped him. “I thought that’s what my tattoo was for.”

Fox was still frowning, focusing intently on Quinn’s face. Then they slid a hand over Quinn’s bare hip and pressed on his lower back — a gentle nudge to get him to scoot closer. Quinn obeyed the urge to seek comfort against Fox’s chest. 

“Baby, your compass is so much more than that. With Rian working some of your blood into the magic of it, it’s like a homing device.” Fox stroked Quinn’s curly mass of hair and murmured softly, “And you’re home.”

The tightness in Quinn’s chest eased fractionally, but it still hurt to breathe. The lump in his throat made his voice sound thick. “So what’s Ambrose?”

Fox pulled back far enough to look into Quinn’s scrunched up face. Their eyes were so kind, always. Sometimes it was too much to look at them. “Ambrose is a friend, and a strong ally. Possibly a mentor. He was really kind to me today, babe, and I’m grateful for that.” 

“You flirt with him,” Quinn said, keeping ninety percent of the petulance out of his voice.

“I flirt with everyone, love. You know that.” Fox kissed Quinn’s forehead. Quinn had to admit it was true. “You only notice when I flirt with people you like.”

“Maybe...” Quinn responded, this time with a good 30% of the petulance still in his voice. “But that’s not the point. Do you want him?”   
  
Shrugging, Fox replied, “I like him, but I wouldn’t want to distract him from his feelings for you. It would make you happy to explore that, wouldn’t it?” 

Quinn shrugged back, feeling the futility of this conversation as a dull ache behind his eyes. “It’s a moot point anyway, because Rian.”

Humming non-committally, Fox continued to stroke Quinn’s hair absently. “Possibly... But Rian and Riley are  _ in it _ right now, so...”

“So I’d be a consolation prize. No thanks.” 

Fox exhaled slowly, the heat of their breath warming Quinn’s jaw and neck, making him shiver. “I’m pretty sure that’s not how he would see it,” they said gently. 

“No way of knowing.” Quinn was being stubborn and feeling sorry for himself. It wasn’t helping things, but he couldn’t let it go yet. Maybe because Fox was being an utter sweetheart to him.

“What is it you like about him, baby?” Fox asked, lips ghosting over Quinn’s temple. 

Quinn sighed. “Not this game. Really?” 

“Why not? I thought you liked it.” Fox’s voice held a smile as their nose brushed along Quinn’s cheek. A moment later, they nipped Quinn’s chin sharply. 

“Yeah, but... We usually don’t use people we know,” Quinn said with a smirk.

“Well...?” With hot breath against Quinn’s ear, and lips and teeth on his earlobe, the word became an insinuation. “Do you wanna play, or not?”

_ Oh, goddess. This was a horrible idea. But hot. _ Quinn’s cheeks flushed. “Yes.”

Fox’s mouth was already on his neck, trailing kisses and nips down to his collarbone. “So...? What do you like about Ambrose?”

“His low voice. You can almost feel it.” Quinn was already losing his breath at the feel of Fox’s clever mouth on his body. It never took long once they started seducing in earnest. 

They hummed appreciatively as they bit down on Quinn’s tight shoulder muscle. Quinn caught his breath hard at the sting. When they let up, and Quinn started breathing again, they murmured, “What else?”

“His size and strength,” Quinn began, but with Fox’s fingers brushing slowly down his shoulder and arm, it was hard to concentrate. “Um... that’s nice, love.” Instead of repeating the action, Fox let their fingertips trail down Quinn’s chest and side, which was even nicer. “I like how he doesn’t intimidate, even though he could.”

“Yeah, me too,” Fox breathed against Quinn’s sternum. Their mouth and fingers were just skirting his top surgery scars, seeking out the sensitive skin around them. “Go on, baby.”

Quinn swallowed a whine and tried hard to focus. “His hands. They’re so big.”

“Mmmm,” Fox hummed against Quinn’s ribs, and their hand gripped Quinn’s hip, then pushed until he was lying flat on his back. They scooted down the bed and pressed a gentle kiss to Quinn’s stomach. “More.”

“Yes, more,” Quinn breathed, starting to get impatient with Fox’s slow progress. Fox nipped his hip in retaliation. “Ah, I dunno, his eyes. They’re so dark you could get lost in them.”

“Yes, good.” Fox paused at the crease where Quinn’s leg met his hip. This time Quinn let out his whine. Fox grinned against his skin. “What else?”

“I don’t know?” Quinn had lost all ability to concentrate on anything but Fox’s mouth and its proximity to the place Quinn wanted it most. 

“What about the beauty of his hair? And matching fingernails?” The tip of Fox’s nose traced the crease, then nudged Quinn’s legs apart. 

Quinn sighed. “Yes. That.” He only sort of meant anything to do with Ambrose. 

“I bet his cock is as pretty as yours,” Fox said looking up at Quinn’s face, predictably bringing true dirty talk into the conversation. 

Huffing a laugh, Quinn nudged his hips up slightly, just as a reminder, nothing more. “I’m sure his is a fuckton bigger than mine.” Two years of T had done what they could for Quinn, but there was no comparing his to a cis guy’s cock.

“I don’t like ‘em too big, darling. You know that.” Fox’s mouth was close enough to Quinn’s cock that he could feel their breath. He bit his lip to keep from swearing when they continued, “Yours is just right.”

And then, finally, Fox’s mouth was on him, and he whimpered at the heat and wet, and the deft lapping of their tongue against the head. “Oh goddess, you’re so good at this.”

Fox chuckle-hummed and the feel of it against him had Quinn squirming. At just the wrong moment, they raised their head and whispered, “Come on, love. Tell me something else.” 

Quinn huffed an exasperated sigh. He’d forgotten about the game, and would have let it fall by the wayside, except for how much he knew Fox enjoyed when he got off to their ministrations while thinking of someone else. “His smile, his full lips... your tongue, oh fuck.”

His hips bucked slightly, but Fox moved with them, pressing him back down against the mattress and redoubling their efforts — tongue thrusting, lapping, teasing, lips and teeth dragging against him, and then the suction, dear goddess. He was panting and grunting and pleading for more, and Fox was eager to give him what he asked. 

“Oh, oooh... Fox,  _ Fox!  _ P lease, don’t stop, right there... Oh goddess.” The pleasure built quickly and overtook him hard and fast. Soon he was shuddering and bucking, a tight whine in his throat as he hissed, “Fuckfuck. Yesssss...”

When Quinn had caught his breath and could finally open his eyes, Fox was smiling up at him, chin dripping wet. “Good?”

“You know it was. C’mere.” Quinn was too weak to tug Fox close, but they obliged by crawling up Quinn’s body and lying heavily on him, their face in kissing range.

“You wanna taste yourself on me?” they said with a sly grin.

“I want to kiss you because I love you. The taste is a bonus.” 

Fox giggled against his lips and licked teasingly into his mouth. “I love you too, babe.” 

They kissed him slowly and thoroughly, grinding hard against him, and Quinn could feel how slick Fox was with desire. It was the hottest fucking thing.

“I love you and want you to get everything your little heart desires,” Fox murmured, forehead pressed to Quinn’s. 

“I don't need anything but this,” he replied, shifting his hips and grinding up against Fox’s. 

They moaned and slid right into place, and simply the heat of their body pressed up against his was enough to make Quinn ache with want all over again. 

“Yes, but you can have more, baby. You can have Ambrose’s big cock inside you—”

“Shhhh, all I want right now is you. We can talk about that later.” Fox huffed as if in exasperation, but Quinn was good at distraction, and slid his hand between the two of them to finger Fox’s slick front hole. “Unless you wanna think about him inside  _ you _ ...”

“I...” Fox’s brow was furrowed as if in concentration, but they seemed to have lost their train of thought. They  _ really _ enjoyed riding Quinn’s hand. “Oh goddess. Quinn...” When Fox’s light brown skin became flushed, the dusky pink hue was so damned attractive. 

Quinn wanted his lips all over Fox’s face and neck, but this was not the moment to try and make that happen. They were grinding down on Quinn’s hand and sighing, panting, whining about friction and wanting something inside them. Quinn just grinned and whispered, “You’re so fucking beautiful, love.” 

Fox lightly slapped his shoulder and pouted. “Then give me what I want, you tease.” 

“I don’t have Ambrose’s cock in my back pocket, though I could always grab one from the box...” Fox had a box of toys under their bed and Quinn was intimately acquainted with almost all of them. He mentally scrolled through the options, trying to decide which might be the most similar.

“No, I want your fingers. Fill me up, Quinn, baby.”

Fox was glorious sitting astride Quinn’s hips like this — their skin was flushed and their pupils were blown wide, hands gripping Quinn’s sides, mouth slightly open, and lips red and newly wet from their kiss. Quinn couldn’t help but tease. “You sure? I could go ask Ambrose if he wanted to join us...”

“ _Cariño_ ,  _ please. _ ” Fox wriggled against Quinn, needy and breathless. As beautiful as they were like this, it was the exact wrong position for what they wanted. Quinn’s wrist would not thank him if he tried.

“Whatever you want, love. Lay down for me.”

Fox’s eyes slid shut and they leaned over and just sort of toppled onto the mess of covers beside Quinn. He huffed as if annoyed and rearranged both of them to his liking, then, kneeling between Fox’s legs, he started playing with them in earnest. 

It didn't take long before Fox was gasping, squirming, whining, needing Quinn inside them. He started with one finger, and the huff of impatience made him chuckle. 

“I need something to clench down on,” Fox muttered, the words painted with the color of complaint. 

In retaliation, Quinn brushed the little rough spot inside them with a fingertip and they arched and moaned. “Good?”

“More,” Fox breathed. 

“Yes, love.” Quinn enjoyed this game as much as Fox so he would never complain, just patiently waited and watched in awe as their body accepted him. 

Two fingers was good for warming up and stretching and getting Fox really, truly hot. Their whines had turned feral and wordless just about the time Quinn pulled out to add finger number three. 

This was where it started to get interesting, because Fox had to bear down and it was very easy to hit the right spot over and over. Fox panted and moaned and came once, briefly, clenching hard around Quinn’s clustered fingers. But almost right after, they breathed, “Four,” and Quinn obeyed. 

He slid his fingers slowly and carefully in to where they met his palm, then worked to make room for the top half of his hand. Easing in past the ridge of his knuckles to where his thumb joined, he curled and uncurled his fingers, the motion pulling moans and whines from Fox, who looked sea-tossed, subject to the tides of pleasure rolling over them. The number of times they came were too many to count, their breath a ragged thing stirred only by gusts. 

“Fuck. More. Please. I can... aahhh...”

Fox never learned. Four was no longer enough, but five was hard. Five meant the square knuckle of the thumb, making his hand almost too wide for the pelvic bones. It had to hurt, but Quinn wouldn't deny them. Pulling out enough to add the thumb, however, that was an adventure itself, because when Fox came, it was a messy business. Someday Quinn would remember to put a towel down, because the wet spot was obscene at this point, and his hand pulling out opened the sluice. 

It was so fucking hot. Quinn’s heartbeat slammed in his chest, his breath shallow and fast as he inched his whole hand inside Fox. It was an insane sight to see himself almost wrist-deep inside his lover, and the sound... not just the squelch of his waterlogged fingers moving inside, but those which Fox made — whimpers of pain and pleasure mingling, gasps and pants at Quinn’s movements, the telltale, full-throated groans of coming over and over. These sounds pulled on Quinn like an undertow, drawing him more deeply into Fox’s pleasure, making his cock fill and harden, making him slick with desire all over again. 

If Quinn could have spared a thought for his own pleasure, he might have touched himself, but there was no room for anything but Fox, his whole world narrowed down to this beautiful body and the marvelous things it could do — that he could help it do. 

If he did it just right, stretching open the fist shape of his fingers pushed his thumb directly against the sensitive spot inside Fox, and once he’d heard the gasp that let him know he’d hit it right, he set a rhythm for his hand movements that matched, then outmatched Fox’s breath. They moved beneath him as if pinned by the pleasure but frantic, eyes shut tight, limbs erratic, hands grasping, mouth open on a perpetual moan. It had to be too much for Fox to handle, being dragged so far under by the pleasure that they were lost inside themself, their reactions uncontrollable, a direct mirror of feeling. It was, by far, the most miraculous thing Quinn had ever seen. 

And this time, Fox outdid themself. The rhythm had sped up without Quinn’s notice, and they pushed and clenched against him, hard and furious, driven by a need larger than both of them. Once again, Quinn angled his thumb until the knuckle was pressing, hard and unmoving, against the now puffy and ridged spot, and Fox bucked and fought around it, the pressure on Quinn’s hand a mighty thing. He was dripping down to his elbow, unable to move or speak, his mind inside Fox as well as his hand, the waves upon waves of pleasure that crashed over Fox echoing in the throb of his own body. If there had ever been a moment of two becoming one, this was it. 

Finally, what could have been hours after they’d started, Fox had had enough — too much, possibly. They whimpered desperately, their tone having shifted from want to ecstasy, then to pain, and Quinn gingerly, slowly, pulled out with minimal wincing on both parts. 

Fox lay there like a shipwrecked sailor who’d just been tossed onto dry land. They were still  gasping for breath, so words were not an option, but they wiggled their fingers at Quinn, who took hold of them with his dry hand. He leaned over to kiss their knuckles, saying, “That was incredible, baby. You’re amazing.”

“ _ You _ are,” Fox managed before tugging on Quinn’s hand to bring him close. He caged Fox’s body with his limbs, hands — well, hand and back of wrist — on the mattress to either side of their head, and when Fox tilted up their chin, Quinn took it as the invitation it was for a kiss. A long, slow, thorough kiss. The sort of kiss that gets you hot again, even when you shouldn’t. 

Fox wrapped their hands around Quinn’s waist and pulled him against their body until his weight was squarely pressing down on them from knees to shoulders. They made a little sound of approval and continued kissing until Quinn pulled back slightly to say, “Keep it up and I’m gonna—”

“Go ahead, love. I can’t move, but... yeah.”

Feeling only mildly foolish, Quinn started to grind against Fox’s leg as their hand trailed up to cup the nape of his neck. He breathed an apology into their mouth, adding, “I can’t help it, you’re so fucking hot like that.” 

An amused hum against Quinn’s lips made his hips stutter slightly. Then Fox caught his lower lip between their teeth and tugged gently. He moaned. Fox trailed their fingers across Quinn’s forehead, brushing away damp, errant curls, and asked softly, “Want a hand, pretty boy?”

“Thought you said you couldn’t move,” Quinn said with a smirk. Already his breath was heavy again, and he couldn’t quite get enough friction to satisfy.

“Below the waist, I can’t,” Fox said with a sweet kiss to Quinn’s nose. “But this I can do.” They reached down with the hand that had been resting on Quinn’s back and slid it between his ass cheeks. The side of their fingers and palm fit perfectly into the groove, and with Quinn rocking forward and back, between rubbing his cock against their leg and his hole against their hand, he found the right amount of sensation.

“Fuck, yes. That.” 

“Of course, love,” Fox whispered, breath hot in Quinn’s ear. A moment later they licked the lobe, then sucked on it, teeth grazing the skin. 

“Oh, goddess. Please,” Quinn said with a latent whine in his voice that he wouldn’t let himself feel bad about.

And because Fox was Fox, they knew what Quinn was pleading for, even if he wasn’t quite sure. They trailed their lips down his neck, causing a delicious shiver to run up his spine, then bit down hard on the tight muscle where neck met shoulder. 

The sharp shock of pain pulled a moan from Quinn’s mouth, and the relentlessness of the pressure, the heavy ache underneath it, and the certainty that Fox wouldn’t stop until they’d left a bruise, all combined to make him lose his rhythm and go boneless against them. He hissed, trying to process the pain, and his hips rocked restlessly against them. After another moment, just as the agony of the bite reached unbearable, Fox let go and pulled back slightly to run their tongue over the deep depressions their teeth had left on his skin. 

He panted and whimpered at the light pressure on the marks, but was grateful at how much further settled he was in his own body and the pleasure building there. Before, he’d been too in his head, too wrapped up in the pleasure he’d brought Fox, and now he could concentrate on his own. Fox helped remind him of that as they trailed their hand down from his neck to his ass and squeezed it, pressing with the other a little more firmly against his hot, eager hole.

Canting his hips back to press against Fox’s hands, Quinn slid his own hand down between their bodies and stroked himself. 

“That’s it, baby,” Fox purred in his ear. “Let me feel you come.” 

A minute or so later, Fox had gotten their wish, and Quinn’s face was heating up at how loud he’d been. They had guests over, after all. 

Fox just chuckled, low and sexy, their mouth practically in Quinn’s ear. “Giving Ambrose a little preview, my darling?”

“Oh my goddess,” Quinn murmured into Fox’s neck. His face was on fire, and he squirmed against Fox. “Stop. I’ll never be able to look him in the eye again.”

Fox just shook their head and laughed more. “So? You close your eyes when you kiss anyway.” 

Quinn groaned and Fox relented, shutting up and rubbing his back in a conciliatory way. A couple minutes later, their hand came to rest on the small of his back as they drifted off to sleep, and Quinn spent the next little while trying not to think of the elephant camped out in the living room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come join in on The Mundanes universe at [themundanes.tumblr.com](http://themundanes.tumblr.com)  
> There are introductions to the world, headcanons, ficlets, and faceclaims on the blog.  
> We always love having more people writing more characters, in Chicago or wherever you want.  
> Let's populate the world with Queer Urban Magic kiddos!


End file.
